


The Queen and Her Wyvern

by youneedednottobealone



Category: MAAS Sarah J. - Works, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Adarlan, Book 7: Kingdom of Ash, F/M, Kingdom of Ash Spoilers, Manorian, Post-Book 7: Kingdom of Ash, Sarah J. Maas - Freeform, Spoilers for Book 7: Kingdom of Ash, Throne of Glass AU, Wyverns, abraxos - Freeform, and then it got away from me, asterin feels, but abraxos is the one who would win people over, dorian haviliard, dorian x manon, giant monster baby abraxos, kingdom of ash au, manon blackbeak - Freeform, manon is a badass, manon should be queen of everything, manon x dorian - Freeform, this started as a quick response to fan art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youneedednottobealone/pseuds/youneedednottobealone
Summary: Dorian introducing his prospective queen and her wyvern to the people of Adarlan.Manon is so dangerous and I could just picture her being so scary to Dorian's people until they realize that because of her love for Dorian, she is now scary *for* them and would defend them. But even then, it’s Abraxos who is totally and completely saving the day - he would completely be her emissary to the people because he’s so loveable underneath that terrifying wyvern form.
Relationships: Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The Queen and Her Wyvern

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote after I saw this piece on tumblr by @ladyofworlds: https://ladyofworlds.tumblr.com/post/182533156001/yaaaay-comissioned-work-of-manon-and-dorian-being.

Word of Dorian's victory fighting alongside the Queen of Terrasen had reached the people of Adarlan weeks before the king himself returned to his city. To a castle that had once been glass.

The citizens of Adarlan were surprised at King Dorian's first commands, that he would hire them to work alongside his soldiers to rebuild the city, that he would feed them, and reopen the theaters, and smile at them in the streets. True, people no longer disappeared, no cloaked monsters haunted them by night, but the people who had lived for years under the tyranny of Dorian's father were still wary.

When rumors spread that Dorian was going to marry, excitement filled the people. A royal wedding for the king they were starting to love. 

Speculation flooded the streets about who the bride will be.

Then she arrives.

The monster lands in the packed square outside of the palace walls. And she rides a beast the likes of which even Adarlan's citizens had never seen. A dragon-sort of monster with leather wings (that shone in spots, here and there), with his gaping, drooling maw crowded with teeth. A wyvern, whisper some of the older people in the crowd. Not seen in these lands for generations.

And the woman astride him, death in her expression with sharp nailed fingers and long, stark white hair, a contrast to the immortal darkness of her eyes.

Dorian walks out in front of his soldiers, not hiding behind, as he exits the palace and comes to greet the witch, who ignores the people and looks at him alone, face unreadable as she watches her betrothed coming towards her.

Dorian inclines his head to the woman, still on her wyvern, then turns to the people, and declares, "Manon Blackbeak, Queen of the Crochans. My betrothed, and your queen."

Silent shock holds the crowd for a moment, but these people have seen enough of monsters. The murmurs of the crowd rise louder and louder, starting as fear, then anger edged with hysteria.

Until a little girl whose mother has too many children to hold each one of their hands wanders into the empty circle, right up to Abraxos. And the people begin to cry out in a panic, none daring to go closer to intervene. They’re sure they’re about to see this little girl get snapped up in one bite. And the mother doesn’t even have time to scream before—

Abraxos twists his neck that is twice as thick as the girl’s whole body around, and puts his face right in front of the little girl’s. She stops, startled, not sure whether she wants to cry. She reaches out a tiny hand and puts it gently on his nose. 

And Abraxos snorts, not enough to scare her, but enough to tickle her a little and make her laugh. He does it again. Then, he sticks out his tongue and licks her hand. She laughs again, so he licks her whole arm. And she throws her other arm around his neck. He leans into the tiny hug, snorting again, his breath coming in a warm huff of air to tousle the child’s blond curls.

The people are confused, frozen. Manon watches with what should be disapproval, but her eyes show amusement, if you dare to look. She dismounts, her teeth held back but her iron nails out and glimmering as she reaches down and picks up the child, whose golden hair reminds her of Asterin. 

She scratches Abraxos’s leathery head affectionately with her pointed nails, pauses to allow the child to reach over and pat his head as well, her tiny fingers resting fearlessly near Manon’s iron-tipped ones. 

She might not hold the child naturally, but she holds her securely as she walks the few steps over to the child’s mother and holds her daughter out to her. Manon doesn’t quite smile, but she does not snarl. The mother reaches out hands that are strong, not shaking, and takes her daughter, swings her onto her hip. Before Manon can turn away, the woman uses her other hand to sweep out the skirt of her dress as she bends into a low curtsy. 

Manon is frozen.

But slowly, following this woman’s lead, the people around her bow as well. Manon stands still (unsure, though you wouldn’t know it). As the crowd sinks into bows, Manon inclines her head in return - not much, but Dorian sees. 

And he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> My ACOTAR tumblr is @thereyouareivebeenlookingforyou.


End file.
